Goldof Stronoff
Goldof Stronoff (ゴルドフ・ストロノーフ) is the of son of the famous warrior captain Gazef Stronoff. He is an adamantite ranked solo Adventurer, renowned as "Caster Slayer". After his fathers death, the King granted him the tile of Marquis, and he became one of the Six Great Nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom . Appearance Personality Goldof is a very humble and down-to-earth individual. From a young age, he was calm and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. However even then he lived at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. He is a very open-minded young man, never stubbornly believing in one ideal solely and strove to see that unique nature of current situation before him. He was never arrogant about his own talent or accomplishments, yet was not above telling others when they made mistakes. Background Chronology Abilities and Powers Goldof became one of the strongest adventurers in history at the age of 15 for his beyond heroic-level abilities. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Increases the overall abilities of the user. * Body Strengthening: A Martial Art that increases one's Muscle strength. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Evasion: Allows user to dodge attacks easily. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's mind. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fourfold Slash of Light: The precursor to Sixfold slash of light, it allows Goldof to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of his sword. He learned this move from his father Gazef Stronoff . * Full Throttle: A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Greater Ability Boost: It greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Body Strengthening: It greatly increases the user's Muscle strength. * Greater Enhanced Magic Resistance: It greatly increases the user's resistance to magic effects directed towards themselves. * Greater Evasion: It greatly allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily greatly accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. * Greater Focus Battle Aura: The user greatly pours their fighting spirit into their weapon, greatly endowing normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. * Greater Fourfold Slash of Light: A level 45 martial art that allows the user to greatly slash a nearby enemy the equivalent of four times with a single focused sword strike. * Greater Full Throttle: A Martial Art that greatly allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Greater Instant Counter: It greatly corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Greater Instant Reflex: An art that greatly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. * Greater Mental Enhancement: It greatly increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Greater Twofold Slash of Light: A level 41 martial art that allows the user to greatly slash a nearby enemy the equivalent of two times with a single focused sword strike. * Greatly Possibility Sense: Allows the user to greatly detect their chance of victory against a target. * Greatly Sense Weakness: Allows the user to greatly detect any possible weaknesses in a target. * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to their attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks, but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Invulnerable Fortress: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement: It increases the users mental abilities to increase focus and thinking during battle. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect their chance of victory against a target. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in a target. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that, even though they may be powerful, can't be directed. This is why the user only casts this when fighting against groups. However, it carries a great burden, so much so that each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is greatly exhausted. * Twofold Slash of Light: The precursor to Fourfold slash of light, it allows Goldof to slash nearby enemies two times with two strikes of light, with one swing of his sword. Trivia Quotes *"The only ones who should kill are those prepare to be killed" Category:Exavatar